


What A Pleasant Surprise

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Het and Slash, Multi, Pack Meetings, Pansexual Stiles Stilinski, Sexual Content, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Stiles arrives at a pack meeting late. It's been raining so he's drenched. He asks Scott for a change of clothes, and Scott tells him he can borrow his gym clothes. While changing Scott gets a call, and Stiles picks up cos Scott left his phone in his gym bag. Stiles heads to the living room to pass the phone over to Scott all the while only being in his undies.The pack is more than smitten by what they see. Toned muscles, abs, and...well, what a way for the pack to find out Stiles is packing!//Between wanting to write a Pack/Stiles fic where the pack is obsessed with Stiles and him having a big dick and seeing a post online of a zoomed in picture of Dylan's muscles as Thomas in TMR series with the caption of 'why Jeff never gave us a shiftless Stiles...well this was born.





	What A Pleasant Surprise

"What are we watching tonight?" Malia asked as she settled into the couch, reaching for the bowl of popcorn. 

"Well I-" Lydia began but didn't get to finish. 

"No _Notebook_!" Scott and Liam said at the same time.

Lydia frowned at them both but Derek added, "We've agreed to all have a choice in picking. We've watched the _Notebook_ twice in one week already." 

The redhead humphed and crossed her arms. She turned to their Alpha and asked, "I thought Stiles was gonna join us?"

"Having Stiles vouch for your movie doesn't count." Peter drawled out. In response, Lydia threw popcorn at him. 

"He was on his way. He had some stuff to pick up for his dad at home and then drop off at the station." Scott explained as he helped open and pass around the ordered Chinese food. 

"It's raining cats and dogs out there. Maybe he's not coming." Malia said.

"Maybe. But it's Stiles and he loves these meetings." Scott said. 

They settled on watching Wreck it Ralph and passed around the food and snacks until they heard Stiles's jeep pull up. The rain was relentless so it was a miracle that he made it at all. When Derek buzzed him in, he was drenched from head to toe. 

"It's damn awful out there," Stiles muttered. 

"No shit," Derek replied before going back to this spot. 

"Why are you muddy?" Lydia asked. 

"I slipped on some mud on the way up," Stiles replied with a frown. He looked down at himself before asking Scott, "You had practice today right? Any chance you brought your gear?"

"Yeah, it's over there in the kitchen." Scott pointed towards his duffel. 

"Cool. Derek, ya mind if I use your shower?" Stiles asked the wolf. 

"Just don't do _anything_ in there," Derek commented. 

"No even...shower?" Stiles blinked, but he knew what Derek meant. When Derek furrowed his eyebrows at him, he raised his hands in defense. 

"Mind if I join you?" Malia asked with a smirk, shooting Stiles a wink. 

"Dad. Right here." Peter deadpanned. 

"Don't know why," Derek commented. He and Malia share da small high five. Peter couldn't believe they've gotten closer than he had with Malia, but a small part of him was proud of them. 

"Go shower, Stiles," Lydia ordered. 

"Right." Stiles agreed. They resumed the movie while Stiles grabbed Scott's bag and headed to the bathroom. 

Stiles undressed down to his underwear. It was a pair of snug Batman boxers that did very little to hide his bulge. Being in a pack who were practically naked 75% of the time, he didn't think twice when he went out there to pass Scott his phone when Melissa called. 

"Scotty. You forgot your phone in your bag. Mom's calling." Stiles came back out in just his underwear to pass Scott the phone. 

"Oh, thanks, dude." Scott accepted the phone without a second glance and spoke to his mom. 

The others did spare a second glance. More than a second, and more than a glance. Because under the baggie clothes, flannel, hoodies, and all the other garb Stiles wore was a body of a well-toned man with a swimmers/runner's build. The arm muscles had some definition and were bigger than when their adventures first started. The abs were also more defined, but it was the huge bulge in the boxers that drew everyone's attention. 

Because he was oblivious to it all, Stiles walked away without thinking much about his brief appearance and gave them all a view of his pert lil ass. 

"Stiles, what are you doing tomorrow?" Peter suddenly asked. 

Everyone but Scott turned to glare at him. 

Stiles, still oblivious, answered. "Uh...some essays, working out with Parrish...then nothing much." 

"Wanna come over my place?'

"But I thought you'd never invite me there. You had a whole sassy comment about it." Stiles points out. 

"What's a bit of banter between two clever people?" Peter asked 'innocently'.

"Usually foreplay if done right," Stiles commented without thinking. 

Peter smirked and everyone's glares intensified. "Whatta ya say? Come over tomorrow at 6?"

"Sure. But if you guys don't hear from me in an hour, assume I'm hiding his body." Stiles said before he went back to the bathroom. 

"What the fuck was that?" Derek hissed. 

"What? Did you not see his cock? I want that." Peter said hungrily. 

"Since when are you gay?" Lydia asked.

"I've always been Bi, it's not my fault you guys don't ask about my day," Peter replied cheekily. 

"You're not-"

"But I am. Deal with it. You guys know Stiles...there's nothing you can do to stop him. And he's always been curious about me." Peter said smugly. 

Stiles came out in Scott's 11 BH Lacrosse hoody and was about to take a seat next to Scott but Lydia and Derek grabbed him and placed Stiles between them. Stiles shared a look with Scott but he just shrugged. 

Peter was glaring at the redhead and his nephew because Lydia was resting her head on Stiles' shoulder and Derek's hand slowly made his way up to Stiles's knee and kept inching more towards his inner thigh. 

Stiles didn't take it as an advancement because...werewolves. They were always so touchy-feely with their scent marking and stuff, he assumed that it was just part of the pack night stuff. 

Boy oh boy was he in for an interesting month. 

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't write before I go to sleep. Fan service to myself as well as practicing writing smut. I am very rusty.


End file.
